Style transfer can generally refer to the concept and process or applying the look and feel from a set of reference imagery to a base image, thereby creating a new version of the base image that has or otherwise exhibits the look and feel of the first set of imagery.
More particularly, various computing systems and methods exist that allow a user to select one or more reference images that are representative of a desired look and feel (i.e., a desired style). For example, the look and feel can include color schemes, lighting schemes, and/or other attributes of the imagery that contribute to its style. These computing systems and methods can apply the look and feel to a base image, thereby creating a new version of the base image that has the desired look and feel.
However, while these existing systems provide state-of-the-art results for two-dimensional imagery, to date there has not been a workable system for performing image style transfer for three-dimensional models such as, for example, three-dimensional mesh models. The fact that only two-dimensional images are supported limits the set of applications of the style transfer technique.